


Idk pt.2

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk still





	Idk pt.2

A trail of smoke wafted up from his hand, the cigarette burned almost to the bud. He let out a heavy sigh, before flicking it to the ground. It was sad to admit it, but that had been his third in an hour. 

Logically he had no true reason to be nervous, no real need to be so on edge. He already knew what *his* answer would be, *he* would never say no. But God, he wished that *he* would…that one day *he* would get fed up with him…let him go, never turn back. After all, *he* didn’t deserve someone like himself, *he* deserved so much more, so much more that he couldn’t provide. 

In the distance the final bell rung, and students began to pour out of the front doors of the hell hole. He continued leaning against the wall, blue eyes alert for *him*. Suddenly , soft hands covered his eyes, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. A miniature giggle from behind announced *his* arrival. 

He turned around to get a good look at the beauty in front of him. Taking care to slowly sweep up and check for any mishaps on *him*. He reached up and ruffled *his* blonde hair before leaning forward and stealing a kiss. “I don’t deserve you buttercream.” A soft frown…” You deserve far more than you think, let alone me Ken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ya made it through


End file.
